gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Howland Reed
Howland Reed is a minor character in the sixth season, first mentioned in the third season. He is portrayed by Leo Woodruff and debuts in "Oathbreaker". Biography Background Howland Reed is the Lord of Greywater Watch and the father of Meera and Jojen Reed. The head of House Reed, he is a loyal vassal of House Stark, ruling over the bog-filled lands of the Neck. According to Bran Stark in a conversation with Jojen Reed, Howland saved Ned Stark's life during Robert's Rebellion. Howland apparently never told his children anything about his part in the rebellion."Dark Wings, Dark Words" Season 3 While traveling in the Gift, Bran and Jojen talk about Howland Reed and his relation to Ned Stark. Jojen remembers that when he told his father about his visions of what had happened to Ned Stark, it was the first time he saw his father cry."Dark Wings, Dark Words" Season 6 before Ned Stark finishes him off with Dawn.]] Bran and the Three-Eyed Raven watch the fight at the Tower of Joy between Ned Stark, Howland Reed, and four other Stark bannermen against two members of Aerys II Targaryen's Kingsguard; Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, and Lord Commander Gerold Hightower. Howland Reed is the first to charge in, receiving a slash across the chest by Dayne. The other Stark bannermen are killed along with Ser Gerold, leaving Ned Stark and Dayne to each other. The two warriors briefly duel. However, Dayne's superior fighting skills get the best of Ned and he is disarmed. Just as Dayne is about to strike Ned down, Howland - whom Dayne had assumed was mortally wounded earlier in the fight - rushes him from behind and stabs him through the back of the neck. Ned quickly ends Dayne's suffering with a slash to the neck, nearly lopping his head off. Howland is badly injured but survives, rushing to check the bodies of the fallen, while Ned continues on into the tower."Oathbreaker" Appearances Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Howland Reed is a member and the ruler of the crannogmen, the inhabitants of the Neck. Disparagingly called "frog-eaters" because their lands are in the swamps of the Neck, the Reeds and the crannogmen keep to themselves and rarely travel beyond their borders. However, Howland Reed was an exception to this, becoming a noted friend and ally of Lord Eddard Stark, fighting at his side during Robert's Rebellion. He remains one of House Stark's staunchest supporters but, so far, hasn't played a role in the War of the Five Kings. One point of note mentioned in the books is the fact that Howland Reed was with Ned when he finally rescued Lyanna Stark. Howland was one of only two survivors of that mission; the other was Ned himself. With the death of Ned Stark, Reed is the only survivor of that battle left. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References it:Howland Reed ru:Хоуленд Рид zh:霍兰·黎德 Reed Reed Reed Reed Howland Reed Category:Characters from the North Category:Nobility Reed, Howland Category:Season 6 Characters